Conventional paint brushes have a handle at one end for being gripped by a user, and a plurality of bristles at an opposite end for being placed into a liquid coating, such as paint, stain, adhesive, or the like. The bristles are often retained in a sleeve or ferrule that is crimped or otherwise attached to the handle and adhesively attached or otherwise attached to the bristles. A plug strip may be retained in the sleeve to aid in packing of the plurality bristles and to aid in forming a space or well within the plurality of bristles.